


Morning, General

by MadameClutch



Series: Hours of Command [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Hux love, Morning Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, panties on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You share a lovely morning with your beloved General Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, General

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Hux.  
> Absolutely love him  
> Enjoy! <3

He liked his coffee strong in the mornings. Strong, and just as bold as he was. You smile at the sleeping face of your beloved ginger general, your fingers combing through the smattering of pale curls covering his chest, not pulling your hand away from his warm skin as he rolls closer to you, draping his arm over your hips, pulling you closer to his warm body. He'd be waking soon, and you should probably go start the coffee maker.

You hold back a soft giggle as he unconsciously rutted his hips to yours, a huff of sleepy want passing his slightly parted lips. He shifts again, his leg pressing between your thighs softly as he begins to wake up.

His intense blue eyes crack open, meeting your gaze as he presses his thigh up between your legs, making a slight rocking motion against your panty-covered sex. Your lips bend into a smile, your cheeks flushing a bright crimson as you slowly push down against his leg.

With a near silent groan, he rolls on top of you, his hips nestling between yours, his soft, brilliant red hair sifting down over his brow as he leans to press his lips to yours. Not pulling his lips from yours, he slides his hands up your arms, pinning your wrists gently above your head as he rolls his hips, a flush of desire racing up your spine as you feel his growing arousal pressing against your crotch.

You shift your body, parting your legs more to accommodate his hips as you wrap your lower limbs around his waist. Your cheeks flush and you moan into his mouth as you feel the soft throb of his erection nestling between your barely covered labia. A growl of desire passes his lips as you buck your pelvis up to him, a jolt of want running up your spine, your plump clit pulsing softly as he teases his length against you.

Hux's grip on your wrists tightens, both of your hands being held with one of his as his other hand slips between your hips. Keeping his cock pushed up against your heated sex, he pulls your hips up higher, his fingers pushing your damp panties to the side as he works to position himself at your slick entrance.

His icy, blue gaze meets yours and you smile as a flush of pure desire and love covers his face. "Do you want it?" He asks, lightly fitting his hips, barely parting your slick labia.

"Y-yes, Bren." You gasp. "Yes, please, General." You arch up, your hands gripping at nothing, an animalistic moan filling the bedroom as Hux swiftly buries his length deep inside your body. Shuddering under him, you give a sweet, throaty purr, your hips thrusting up to meet his as your inner walls clutch greedily around his cock.

Keeping his eyes locked with yours, Hux keeps his hips tight between yours, his forehead beaded with a slight sheen of sweat; you could tell he was holding back already, his member pulsing, hot and quick, within you.

You feel his grip loosen on your wrists as he stares down at you, his face reading both pleasure and absolute lust. Boldly, you reach up, running your fingers through Hux's already tousled ginger hair, tugging his head down. Your lips meet as you rock your hips, his groan of ecstasy fueling your desire. Setting a slow, rough pace, you bump your pelvis up, each movement eliciting a deep, wonderfully male noise from your lover. He twines his fingers with yours and begins to match your rhythm, thrusting deeply but carefully into your sheathe.

 You nearly come undone from his first few pushes, the tip of his cock hitting that sweet spot deep inside you just right. Gripping his copper tresses harder, you voice your arousal into the kiss, his tongue slipping past your lips to flicker against yours, the movements mimicking his slow, firm thrusts.

Releasing his hand, you snake your grip onto his shoulder, your nails digging into his pale skin as if to hold on for dear life. A hiss of pleasure/pain muffles against your lips, his hips bumping to yours a bit harder now, more insistently.

As Hux begins to lose his grip on his control, you find yourself writhing and twisting under him, your hands wandering down his shoulders and back, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Your sweet, high-pitched gasps of pleasure fuel his lust, causing him to straighten. Your desire filled gaze trails over him as he pulls your legs from around his own, his movements pausing momentarily as he drapes your limbs over his shoulders.

At this different angle, it feels as if his member is driving right into the core of your being. Your back arches as you feel the pressure build behind your navel, Hux's breath coming in quick pants of want as he gazes down at you hungrily. You slide your hands up your chest, your fingers cupping and squeezing your plush breasts, your thumbs fluttering over your sweetly hardened nipples.

Watching you intently, Hux bites his lip, his cock throbbing harder and faster within you as you grope and massage at your tits. He leans over you, pressing your thighs nearly to your chest as he kisses along your sternum, only stopping to give you a careful love bite beneath your left breast.

You shudder violently, valiantly trying to hold back your climax as you begin to feel yourself coming undone. Your heart flutters within your chest as you lose your battle with pleasure, your orgasm washing over you like a violent tempest, your hips grinding tightly to his as you scream his name for the galaxy to hear.

Feeling your walls tighten almost painfully around his length, Hux begins to thrust almost madly into you, his body tensing deep within as he plows through your orgasm. A loud cry rips from his throat, his hips giving a few more powerful thrusts as his climax overcomes him, his cock twitching and throbbing inside you as he spills his hot seed, coating your inner walls.

You continue to shudder and twist lightly under him, your fingers clutching at his back, feeling the welts your nails left during your passion, your breathing uneven as you begin to come down from your high. Hux's mouth covers yours, your hips still pushed firmly to his as he eases your legs off his shoulders, his hands trailing down your thighs and over your stomach. As his grip relaxes, you begin to giggle happily; you always do after making love, your mind swimming in bliss.

An amused huff plays over your lips as the General pulls himself from you ever so slowly, your cheeks flaring red as you feel your combined essences dripping from your now tender passage.

Brushing his hair out of his face, General Hux slides away from you, beginning his search for a cloth to clean both of you up. You watch him drowsily, only perking up as he mumbles to himself.

"Mmm... What was that, love?"

He tosses you a towel, pulled from his bedside table, kept there for just this reason, his lips twitching into a loving smile. "I said, it looks like I'll be making my own coffee this morning."

 


End file.
